


Learning How To Live

by akamine_chan



Series: Learning How [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-08
Updated: 2008-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It went against everything that Ray had been taught about love and friendship and <i>partners</i> to let Fraser go in there by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning How To Live

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, 'cause I wrote it 15 minutes ago. Title snagged from **_While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die. -Leonardo Da Vinci_**.
> 
> Prompt: trying, beginning

It went against everything that Ray had been taught about love and friendship and _partners_ to let Fraser go in there by himself.

Fraser had insisted softly that Ray had nothing to worry about, nothing to be jealous of. Nothing to fear.

Then why did Fraser need to see her at all? Ray couldn't understand. If she meant nothing to Fraser, why did he need this strange, tortured form of closure? It'd been years since Fraser had last seen her, right before the real Ray Vecchio had shot Fraser in the back, the first in a chain of events that had almost broken their friendship.

Quietly, Fraser pointed out that she was his yesterday and Ray was his tomorrow.

He said this while looking into Ray's eyes and rubbing the back of his neck gently. Fraser always massaged Ray's neck when he was upset, petting Ray to keep himself calm and focused. Ray often teased him about it.

But not now.

He stood there, fists clenched, watching Fraser walk down the corridor without Ray at his back. It _so_ wasn't buddies to let Fraser do this alone.

No, he couldn't do this. Could not let Fraser face her alone. Fraser had been at his side, supporting him, loving him, through some of the difficult moments of his life. How could he not do the same for the man he loved?

“Fraser, wait up.” Ray jogged down the hallway, catching up to Fraser. He grabbed Fraser's arm to stop him for a moment. “Listen, I _know_ you don't need me to go in there with you, but I'm coming anyway.” Ray let go of his arm only to catch his hand and lace their fingers together. “Partners.”

With a sad smile, Fraser squeezed his fingers. “Partners, Ray.”

-fin-


End file.
